The Lupins
by LAlaRACCOON
Summary: Remus Lupin has lost the love of his life. Six years ago. Now, with four children to take care of on his own as the war rages, he's found himself the only person he's been able to love since: Nymphadora Tonks. But his kids aren't so keen on the newfound l
1. Prologue

Prologue.

_"Remus, will thou have this woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Will thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as you both shall live?"  
"I do." _

Leah, will thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Will thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

The wedding went on perfectly and Remus Lupin and Leah Green soon found themselves Mr. and Mrs. Remus Lupin.

It seemed as if nothing was going to go wrong in the two young lovers lives. They were nineteen and expecting their first child in a few months.

There was one problem in their lives, however: the rise of the Dark Lord. He was spreading evil all over the world, but Remus and Leah were not going to let him affect them tonight. It was their wedding night and they were in love.

"Well done, Mr. Lupin!" Remus's friend, James Potter, congratulated him with a slap on the back.

Remus beamed. "Thanks, James," he replied.

He walked up to his new wife and asked, "May I have this dance, my lady?"

Leah looked up at him and smiled. "Why, of course," she replied and gave him her hand to take.

And the new couple shared their first dance...

Remus paced in the waiting room. He had no idea if every thing was going to be alright or not.

It was a few months after his and Leah's wedding.

The Dark Lord was stronger than ever; killing at random.

But they were trying to take the time to be happy for another night.

Remus was more nervous than he had ever been. This was supposed to be the happiest day of his life. But at the moment, all he could think about was that something bad would happen.

"Moony, pal, calm down." James ordered, taking hold of his friend's arm and pulling him into a chair. "Everything's going to be fine. Just wait."

"Easy for you to say, James! You've already been through this." Remus said.

James grinned. "Exactly, and I know you shouldn't worry."

Remus sighed. "Alright, I'll try and relax."

A few minutes later, a healer walked into the waiting room. Remus jumped to his feet.

"It's a boy!" The healer exclaimed. "A healthy, beautiful baby boy."

Remus sighed and started to laugh.

"I'm a father. I'm a father..." he repeated. "I'm really a father!"

James chuckled. "Feels good doesn't it?"

"Brilliant," Remus breathed.

"Would you like to see the baby and the mother?" the healer asked.

"Yes, yes," Remus answered, and they followed the healer into a hospital room.

Inside, was Leah Lupin, holding a baby boy.

"Hey," Leah greeted, a huge smile plastered on her face. "Do you want to hold him?" Remus nodded and took the babe into his arms.

"What should we name him?" Remus asked.

"MATT!" Sirius exclaimed loudly. Remus and Leah looked at him. He shrugged. "I like that name. And James and Lily wouldn't name Harry that."

"I like it," Leah breathed. "Matt."

"I like it too," Remus agreed.

"Matthew Lupin," Lily said. "What should his middle name be?"

"I say we give Sirius a thank you and say that his middle name is after the person who named him," Leah whispered into her husband's ear.

Remus nodded.

A healer came into the room. "Have we decided on a name yet?" she asked.

Leah nodded. "Matthew. Matthew Sirius Lupin."

Sirius smiled. "I love it!" he exclaimed and every one laughed.

"So do I," Leah and Remus agreed quietly at the same time. "So do I."

The room was quiet. All you could hear was the sound of a baby crying in Lily's arms.

"Hush, Matt, shhh be quiet!" She whispered gently. The baby continued to cry. Lily sighed and gave up. "Laura, could you try?" She handed Matt to Laura Pettigrew.

"I have no idea how to get a baby to be quiet. Kayla cries all the time and never stops." Laura admitted. "Peter can get her to be quiet, though. She only listens to him."

"Could you try?" Lily asked.

Laura sighed and began rocking Matt gently. He still cried on and on. "Jess?" Laura asked and handed the baby to her best friend.

Jessica Green took Matt in her arms and immediately the baby hushed. Jess smiled. "The non-mother touch." She boasted.

"Right, I think Matt just loves you," James said.

Jess smiled again.

"He's not the only one," Sirius said and put his arm around his fiance's shoulders.

Remus jumped up as a healer came into the room. He had been a lot calmer this time; no more pacing, just sitting quietly.

"It's a girl!" the healer informed them. "She's healthy and beautiful. You can go see her and her mother now." The healer walked off.

Remus led the way to the hospital room. Leah was sitting up against the pillows with a blonde baby girl in her arms. "Abigail," Leah said immediately. Remus nodded. It was the name they had decided on long before. "Abigail Lilian Lupin."

"You guys just want to make Lily have a heart attack, don't you?" Sirius asked as Lily looked at them, tears filling her eyes.

"This is too much, guys. You already made me her godmother!" Lily exclaimed.

Leah and Remus smiled.

"Stop!"

"Shh, Matt, be quiet."

Matt stuck his tongue out at his father.

Remus sighed. Leah was in the hospital again in labor. The third time in three years. But this time was different. This time James, Lily, Sirius, and Peter weren't there. James and Lily were dead. So was Peter. And Sirius was in Azkaban. It shocked them all. Sirius had betrayed James and Lily. He had killed Peter and a bunch of muggles.

Jessica and Laura were there. Jessica was holding her sleeping one year old, Brian. Laura was holding a laughing Kayla. And Remus had his hands full with Abby and Matt. Matt was running around the waiting room and Abby was crying.

"Matt," Jessica said softly. Matt stopped running and turned towards his godmother and aunt. "Come sit down."

Matt frowned and took a seat next to Jess.

Remus sighed and thanked Jess.

Jess just shook her head.

"It's a boy!" the healer that had just walked into the room exclaimed.

Remus sighed happily and all three adults and Matt stood up. They followed the healer into Leah's room, where she was holding a baby blonde haired boy.

After a quick discussion, the baby was named Lucas Peter Lupin.

Many years later found the two lovers in the hospital again, expecting their fourth and last child.

Matt was eleven; Abby was ten; and Luke was eight. This baby had come a month early, so Remus was nervous as hell.

He was still getting over the fact that James, Lily, and Peter were all dead and that Sirius was in Azkaban.

Abby and Brian were all talking together in low voices. Matt was at school; he went to Beauxbatons. And Luke was sitting quietly next to his father, drifting in and out of sleep because of the fever he had.

Laura and Kayla had moved away. Laura said she couldn't stand being in England any more. This was when Kayla was two.

Jess was sitting, holding Remus's hand, assuring him that everything would be alright.

But a healer came in and said, "There have been a few problems. The baby is fine; but we're afraid the mother won't make it much longer. You may see her now."

The group stood up sadly and followed the healer into Leah's room.

Remus had never seen Leah so weak before. "Remus," she said weakly, her eyes filled with tears. "Abby, Luke," she hugged her family, one by one as they came to her. "Jess, please help Remus." she said as she hugged her twin sister.

"Of course, Leah, of course I will." Jess said, tears streaming down her cheeks. She took Brian out of the room after Leah hugged and kissed them goodbye one last time.

"His name's Parker, Parker Ryan," Leah announced as Remus held their newborn son.

"Mum," Abby said. "Mum, please don't go!"

Leah smiled and said, "I'm sorry, Abby. I've got to go."

"Wait for Matt at least!" Abby demanded.

"Of course!" Leah exclaimed, taken aback. "I would never leave with out saying goodbye to every one of you. I love you all."

"MUM!" Matt nearly screamed as he finally came racing into the hospital room. "Mum, they say you're dying! No, you can't leave us here!"

Leah cried as she hugged her eldest child. "I love you, Matt. I love all of you."

Remus came to her for the last time. "Move on," she whispered in his ear.

And without another sound, Leah Maria Green Lupin left the world behind her and moved on to a better place...


	2. Come and Meet the Kids, Tonks! Great

Chapter One.

"Are you sure this is such a great idea, Remus? I mean, they've never met me before!"

Remus sighed. "Tonks, they'll love you. I know they will!"

"But, Remus-" Tonks complained, but was cut off by her boyfriend.

"Tonks, trust me!" he demanded. "They'll love you."

Tonks sighed. "You better be right," she muttered.

"I can't believe dad's bringing his girlfriend home!"

"Matt, stop complaining about it!" Abby ordered her older brother.

"How can I, Abby? It's _dad_ we're talking about! He hasn't had a date since mum died." Matt pointed out, making Parker turn pale.

Parker had always been blaming himself for his mother's death six years previous. And he always got nervous and upset whenever some one brought the subject up.

"Don't start, Matt." Abby said.

"C'mon, Abbs! You know you can't stand being calm about this!" Matt insisted. "What about you, Luke? What do you think about this?" he turned on his younger brother.

Luke sighed. "I can't stand it." he said truthfully.

"_Thank you!_"

Abby rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine. I can't stand it either."

Matt grinned triumphantly.

"_But_, what are we going to do about it? Dad's going to be home in less than two hours with her."

"I have an idea," Matt declared.

Tonks took a deep breath. "Are you sure about this?" she asked for the hundreth time.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Yes."

Tonks groaned as he took a handful of floo powder. He stepped into the fireplace. "Number eight, Rosemary Drive!" he exclaimed and was gone. Tonks sighed and did the same.

The two soon found themselves in Remus Lupin's living room. Tonks stumbled out of the fireplace and Remus caught her as she tripped. He laughed lightly.

"KIDS!" he called up the stairs. "COME DOWN HERE!"

He walked back towards Tonks. "Don't be shy, have a seat!" he directed.

Tonks smiled slightly and took a seat. "I'm just nervous!"

"Don't be." Remus said and kissed her forehead.

"Now wasn't that just a _lovely_ thing to come down to, Abigail Lilian?" Remus and Tonks both jumped as they looked behind them to see Matt and Abby walking down the rest of the steps they had left to descend.

"Oh yes, Matthew Sirius," Abby replied.

"Haha, very funny," Remus said. "Where are Luke and Parker?"

"Lucas Peter is trying to get young Parker Ryan out of his closet." Matt informed his father. "At least that's what he was doing three hours ago after you told us the _great_ news."

Remus rolled his eyes. "I'll be right back." He raced up the stairs.

Matt and Abby took seats on the couch across from the chair Tonks was sitting in.

Tonks smiled nervously at the two teens. "Hi," she said.

"Hello, Miss Tonks!" Matt exclaimed.

"And how was your day?" Abby asked polietly.

"Um, just fine; and yours?" Tonks replied anxiously.

"Oh just dandy!" Abby answered.

"That's good..."

"Tonks is your last name right?" Matt asked.

"Yes it is," Tonks replied.

"Why do you go by your last name and not your first?" Abby asked.

"I'm not too fond of my first name." Tonks answered truthfully.

"Why not?" Matt asked.

"Well, would you like to go around with the name Nymphadora?" Tonks replied with a question.

Matt thought. "Not really."

"But you could always use a nickname," Abby suggested. "Like Nymph, or Dora, or Nympha."

Tonks chuckled. "Yes, you have a point there..."

"Yeah, I know."

They sat in an awkward silence for a little longer.

Then Tonks got real nervous and tried to start up a conversation. "So, what is taking your father so long?"

Matt and Abby looked at her with distaste.

"Parker doesn't like meeting new people and often takes to hiding in the closet for a long period of time." Matt answered.

"Oh, I see," Tonks replied, getting more nervous by the second.

"Come _on_, Parker! Stop being ridiculous!" Remus whined, trying to tug his six year old son out of the closet.

"Oh, so now he's ridiculous to you?" Luke said, leaning against the wall.

Remus looked up at his son and glared at him. "You, go downstairs," he ordered.

Luke sighed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say!"

Remus sighed this time as he watched his fifteen year old boy turn and walk out of the room. He turned back to the task at hand. "What's wrong, Parker?" he asked.

"I don't wanna come out!" Parker exclaimed, holding tightly on to a coat sleeve.

"Yes, I've gotten that part. Why don't you want to come out?"

"BECAUSE!" Parker shouted.

Remus sighed. "Alright, so you just want to sit in there, holding on to a coat, forever?"

"YES!" Parker screamed.

"Ok, suit yourself. You asked for this..." Remus said and took the coat off the hanger and picked Parker up.

"NO! NO! NO!" Parker yelled and began hitting his dad's chest and squirming.

Remus sighed and carried his youngest child downstairs, where his three eldest and Tonks were sitting.

_Oh thank God,_ Tonks thought to herself.

"Sorry I took so long; Parker didn't want to budge." Remus apologized and handed Parker to his sister.

"I tried!" Parker whispered a little too loudly.

"Sh," Abby ordered.

"What was that, Parker?" Remus asked.

"I didn't say nothing!" Parker defended.

Remus sighed.

It was going to be a long evening...

And a long evening it was.

Awkward silences often filled the room and Tonks found herself receiving glares from each and every one of the kids. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that she wasn't welcomed in their home.

Dinner was never a thing to be quiet in the Lupin household, so Remus found himself shocked at the fact that his children were hardly even talking.

"Try and start a conversation," he whispered in Tonks's ear.

But her eyes just widened. "Are you kidding me? The last time I tried to start a conversation, I was just met with glares all around!" She whispered back.

Remus smiled. "I'm sure that's not the case." he assured.

Tonks sighed.

"Sit up, Luke," Remus ordered. Luke was slouching down in his seat.

At first he ignored his father, but then after a quick moment, he sat up straight.

Remus gave him an odd look. It seemed as if he was doing something. And it was at that point, he was completely sure that his kids were up to something.

"Luke, can I talk to you for a moment?" Remus asked, and not waiting for an answer, stood up and walked out of the kitchen; Luke close behind.

"I don't know what you kids are up to; but I advise you to knock it off!" Remus demanded quietly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Luke defended.

Remus scowled at his son. "Don't-" he started but was cut off by a scream coming from the kitchen. He sighed and grabbed his son's arm, pulling him into the kitchen.

There was Parker, smiling big. There was Abby, happiness etched all over her face. There was Matt, trying as hard as he could to hold back a laugh. And there was Tonks, trying to get something out of her shirt. Luke started shaking, trying to hold back his laughter.

"Tonks, are you okay?" Remus asked, rushing to his girlfriend's side.

"There's a...a..." she faded away, not able to finish the sentence.

Remus tried to calm her down, without any luck. Finally, a large spider crawled out of her shirt and onto her shoulder.

Remus picked it up. It was a daddy-long legs.

"Ew!" Tonks shrieked.

"Calm down, Tonks!" Remus demanded. He walked over, opened a window, and threw the spider outside. Then he turned and faced his four kids. He crossed his eyes.

"What?" Matt asked innocently.

"Don't play innocent with me!" Remus barked.

"Remus, really, don't," Tonks demanded. "It probably just crawled up my shirt."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Remus took a deep breath and let it out. "Let's just hope my kids weren't the reason for that."

Tonks nodded. The three oldest kids rolled their eyes.

"Shall we finish our dinner then?" Remus asked, while scowling at his four children.

The rest of the night went on without any disruption. _If_ you don't include water balloons being thrown; a bucket of honey being "mysteriously" poured over Tonks's head; and of course, we can't forget when Tonks suddenly became a goat.

Well, let's just say, that by the time Tonks was ready to go home, Remus was pretty furious with the kids.

While Remus was taking Tonks home, the four of them gathered in Luke's room.

"How bad do you think we're gonna get it?" Matt asked casually.

"Well, I wouldn't doubt it if we weren't allowed to see daylight for the next few weeks." Luke said.

"Yeah, we're in for a rough night," Abby added.

"I told you I tried!" Parker piped up from his sister's lap.

"Oh, don't worry about that, Park." Matt said. "You did your best."

Parker smiled big. "I did, didn't I?"

His older siblings laughed.

"Yeah, Parker, you did your best." Abby said, taking him in for a hug.

"Well, I'm glad to see you guys can still have yourselves a big laugh." Said Remus from the doorway.

The kids jumped and turned around, thoroughly startled.

"Uh, hey, dad!" Matt exclaimed.

"We need to talk," Remus said, walking in and sitting in the chair at Luke's desk. "You know, kids, I can understand why you don't like Tonks."

"Now what gave you that impression?" Matt asked, faking a hurt look.

"I think the spider, water balloons, honey, and the turning her into a goat pretty much covered that."

"The whole goat incident was an accident, dad!" Matt defended.

"Yeah, he was trying to turn her into a sheep," Parker said.

"Thanks, Park," Matt said sarcastically.

"Yup!" Parker exclaimed.

Remus sighed. "This is hard on you kids, isn't it?"

"What, the talking to you?" Matt asked.

"No, Matt, I mean me bringing home Tonks."

"It's not that, dad," Abby said.

"Then what is it, Abby?" Remus asked.

She sighed. "It's the fact that you started dating." Remus nodded to signal he understood. "I mean, have you forgotten mum?"

Remus closed his eyes. Once he opened them, he took Abby's hand and replied, "Of course I haven't forgotten your mum. I could _never_ forget your mother. She was my first love. And I loved her more than anything in the world. She meant everything to me. And then we had you guys. And that's when my life turned upside down. I had to deal with changing diapers, screaming babies, changing diapers, running around the house trying to find a bottle, screaming babies, changing diapers, and did I mention changing diapers?" He smiled along with his children. "No, really though. Having the four of you _did_ change my life. But it was _never_ in a bad way. Not even when I got letters from Beauxbatons saying that Matt was getting into trouble. Or when Abby threw a frying pan at Luke. Or whenever Luke got sick and threw up all over the new carpet. And not even when Parker fell of a broom because _some one_ thought it would be funny to watch a three year old go flying through the air."

Matt smiled. "Sorry about that, Park."

Parker giggled.

"Even without your mother her, guys, I still think about her every day of my life." Remus continued.

"Then why do you have to date?" Abby asked. "I feel like you're replacing mum."

"We all do," Matt added.

"I kind of got that impression," Remus smiled slightly. "No one could ever replace your mother. Tonks is just this girl that I happen to be madly in love with now. I'm sorry if that offends you in anyway. But you _can_ love again."

And with that, Remus Lupin walked out of Luke's room, leaving behind four very confused and distressed children.


	3. It's Been Too Long

Chapter Two.

"Don't you think we've met enough people for one week?"

"Matt, don't be ridiculous." Remus ordered his eldest son. He was taking them to meet a few people from the Order, plus the trio.  
"Ridiculous? Dad, you're taking us to meet random people who haven't even _heard_ of us!" Matt complained.  
Remus sighed. "Matthew Sirius Lupin, I swear if you don't stop complaining right now, It'll be your summer."

"The summer will be over in a few weeks anyway, dad." Matt pointed out.

Remus sighed again. "Then it'll be the next few summers on that as well."

Matt crossed his arms. "You suck, dad." He said.

"Excuse me?" Remus asked incredulously.

Matt rolled his eyes. "I mean I love you daddy; you're the best person ever!"

"That's what I thought you said," Remus said smacking Matt on the back of his head.

"Ow! You know I could call that child abuse!"

"Well then where would you be without me, Matt?"

"Not meeting random people," Matt muttered.

But this was just met with another slap on the back of his head.

"Ow!"

Parker giggled in the back seat. "Mattie got hurt?" he asked.

"Yes, Parker," Abby said. "Mattie got hurt. Long ago, when he was younger than you, he hit his head real hard and now he's a mental case."

Matt turned around in the front seat of the car to face his sister. "Abigail, I believe it was Lucas who got hit in the head when he was little."

"Yes, but that was courtesy of me." Abby replied.

Matt nodded. "Yes, indeed. And to you I am eternally grateful that you hit our baby brother in the head with a frying pan. It brought great amusement to me."

Luke glared at his older brother. "Very funny, Matt. But do you remember _why_ Abby threw that frying pan at my head?"

Matt frowned. "We don't need to bring that up," he answered quickly, turning back around.

Parker laughed again. "Why? Why?" he asked.

"Because," Abby said. "Matt was"-

"A brilliant young boy who still believes this topic needs to never be brought up again!" Matt cut in.

"You were a brilliant young boy?" Remus asked. "What happened?"

Abby, Luke, and Parker laughed. "Haha, very funny, dad!" Matt said.

"Actually, I thought so too." Remus replied.

"Me too!" Parker exclaimed happily.

Remus smiled and slowed the car down. "Alright kids, we're here!" he announced.

They looked out the window. "Where exactly is _here_?" Matt asked, seeing that the house that his father had stopped the car in front of was large and ghostly looking. Something that looked like it had come straight out of a horror movie.

"Welcome to Number 12 Grimmauld Place, kids!" Remus said. "This is Sirius's old house."

The family scrambled out of the car and stood on the driveway. "_This_ is the house?" Matt asked.

Remus sighed. "Yes, Matt, this is the house." He picked up Parker and headed up towards the house. "Come on, guys," he called over his shoulder as he noticed his three eldest children weren't following. "Don't be nervous, they'll all love you."

"Yeah, that's not what we're worried about, dad," Matt declared. "It's more like…the house…that's worrying us."

Remus sighed and rolled his eyes. "Come on, I've been in this house countless numbers of times. There's nothing too bizarre about it."

Matt, Abby, and Luke looked at each other uncertainly. Taking deep breaths, they all headed up towards the house behind their dad.

Remus knocked on the door and waited. And waited. And waited.

Finally the door swung open and a lady with red hair stood in the doorway. "Remus, so glad you could make it!" She took sight of the four children standing with him and gave Remus a curious look. "And these young darlings would be…"

"Molly," Remus said. "This is Parker, Abby, Luke, and Matt. My children."

"Children?" Molly asked. "Remus, have you been hiding them in a cave or something?" she put her hands on her hips. "Now, come in, come in." she ordered, standing aside for the Lupins to walk in the creepy looking house. "Just make yourselves at home, kids, I'll be in the kitchen. Remus, may I have a word with you?" Molly asked.

Remus nodded and put Parker down.

"Daddy, you gonna get in trouble?" Parker asked.

"Probably," Remus winked and headed towards wherever Molly had went.

"Well, this certainly is interesting," Matt commented. "What in the world are we supposed to do?"

He needn't been answered by his siblings, for at that moment three teens came rushing down the stairs. They caught site of the four strangers and immediately took on a cautious look. There were two boys and one girl. The girl had brown hair and brown eyes. One of the boys had flaming red hair, presumably Molly's son. The other boy had messy, black hair and green eyes behind glasses. He had an odd, lightening bolt scar on his forehead and Matt, Abby, and Luke immediately recognized him as Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived.

"Hello," the girl said suspiciously. "Um, who are you?"

The Lupin children came out of their senses. Parker first.

"I'm Parker!" he exclaimed. "And I'm six!"

"You are, are you?" the girl asked friendly. She seemed to have a soft spot for kids. She looked at the older three more…well distrustfully. "And you are…?"

"I'm Matt, and this is my sister Abby and my brothers Luke and Parker," Matt introduced.

"I'm Hermione Granger," the girl declared. "And this is Ron Weasley and"-

"Harry Potter," Abby cut off. "Yeah we know." She smiled slightly.

"So, what're you guys doing here?" Ron asked.

"They're here with me, Ron," Remus surprised all by showing up out of nowhere behind his kids. "They're my children."

The three teens' eyes widened.

"Since when have you had kids?" Harry asked.

"For the past, oh, seventeen years or so," Remus answered. "Just a little after your parents, actually, Harry."

"Wow, how come you never mentioned them before?" Harry asked.

Remus simply shrugged. "I don't know. I guess it just"-

"Brought back bad memories?" Matt asked.

Remus looked down at his eldest son surprised that he had said such a thing. "No, no of course not!" he exclaimed. "It brought back good memories that killed me to remember. But that's not why I never mentioned you guys to any one before. I really don't know why I never had actually."

"I guess _it_ was just not important enough." Abby said scornfully, crossing her arms.

Remus sighed and his face relaxed. "Abby"-

"Remus!" some one cried from the other room. "Remus, is that you?"

A woman came walking into the room. "Jess?" Remus exclaimed. "No way!" He laughed and took the lady in for a big hug. "Oh it's been too long."

"Oh my God," Jess said as she and Remus separated. "Matt, Abby, Luke, Parker, you guys are all grown up!"

"Hey, Aunt Jess," Matt smiled as he and Jess hugged. "Good to finally see you again!"

"Aw, you too, Matt, where's your dad been hiding you guys, in a cave?" Jess asked and glared at Remus playfully.

Remus glared right back at his friend. "Well, where's Brian, Jess?"

"Right behind ya, Uncle Rem," said a voice from behind Remus, causing him to jump.

"Brian, you scared me!" he announced, swinging around and giving his nephew a hug. "It's been a while, eh?"

"Little too long, huh?" Brian asked.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron stared at the group, all thinking, "What the hell is going on?"

Jess seemed to notice this and quickly apologized. "Oh sorry, kids!" she said. "I'm Jessica Black, and this is my son, Brian."

"Black?" Hermione asked before she could stop herself. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry." She rushed.

"Don't worry about it. Yes, Black and Sirius is my husband; well, was." Jess added sadly. Brian put his arm around his mum and she smiled. "Remus, I need to talk to you about something real quick," Jess said and took Remus by the arm, leading him to the kitchen.

The Lupins, Brian, Ron, Harry, and Hermione all stared at each other awkwardly. They didn't know what to say to each other. After all, the trio didn't even know that Remus had kids and that Sirius was married with a son about ten minutes previously.

"So…" Matt started. "You guys go to Hogwarts, right?" he asked, for lack of a better subject.

"Yeah," Harry answered.

"And how's that treating you guys?"

"Quite well, thank you." Harry said awkwardly. "Where do you guys go to school?"

"Well, Parker hasn't started school yet, but the rest of us all go to Beauxbatons." Matt replied.

"You like it there?" Hermione asked.

"Not particularly," Matt answered. "It's too strict for my taste."

"Yeah, I have to agree with you there, Matt," Brian added.

"What about the rest of you?" Hermione asked the other two.

Abby shrugged. "It's not the greatest school for me, but it's not the worst."

Luke added, "It's better than Durmstrang, but I don't like it either."

The trio laughed. "So how old are you guys?" Ron asked.

"Seventeen," Matt answered.

"Sixteen," Brian and Abby both said at the same time.

"Fifteen," Luke replied.

"I'm six!" Parker piped up. "And the youngest!" He smiled big and added, "And the cutest!" He smiled even wider.

"Oh, you've got that right, Parker," Brian said, picking the young boy up and swinging him over his shoulder. "Now, isn't it nap time?"

"No!" Parker yelled. "I don't have a nap time any more!" He showed Brian his best puppy dog eyes.

Brian laughed. "Don't worry, Park, I was just teasing you."

"Ah, but it really _is_ time for your nap, Parker," Remus said as he entered the room once again.

"No!" Parker yelled again. "I don't wanna!"

"Aw, I'm sorry, Parker, but you've got to get some sleep." Remus added as Parker tried the puppy dog eyes on him, "And don't try those eyes on me!"

Parker did anyway.

"Hey…what did I just say to you?" Remus asked as he took his youngest child out of Brian's arms. "Come on, nap time." Remus carried Parker upstairs to a room to put him to bed.

When Remus came back, Jess was with him. He smiled slightly at Harry, Ron, and Hermione as he put his arm around Matt's shoulders. "I really should have told you guys about these little pests," he apologized, giving his son's shoulder a squeeze to prevent him from making some unnecessary comment on his choice of an adjective to describe his children.

"Don't worry about it," Hermione said, waving off his apology. "I mean, you probably had your reasons and well, we're not mad or anything." She finished with a small smile.

Jess added to her comment, "As pointed out, it's been too long."


End file.
